Matt Pokemon Prodigy
by Matt Alan
Summary: (Book 1 of the Prodigy Trainers saga) A younge teen sets out to become a Pokemon Master.
1. Part 1

MATT POKEMON PRODIGY PART I

As I said in the summary the first few parts (1-3) stink, but keep reading I promise it shall get better.

Chapter 1 Dream Battle

"Here we are folks!" "It's Matt v.s. Ash!" "I choose you Pikachu!" yelled Ash. Piiiiiiiikkkkkkkkaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "What will younge Matt use?" "Go Pokeball!!!!" cried Matt. VEEEEEEEEENNNNNNUUUUSSSSSSSSAAAAAUUUUURRRR!!!!!!!!

"Pikachu Agility NOW!!!" "Venusaur! Razor Leaf!!!" "Pikachu avoided that one fans!" "Pikachu Thunderstorm NOW!!!!!" Pikkkaa CCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

"NOOO!!! VENUSAUR!!!!!" veeeeennnnaa…. "Venusaur RETURN NOW!!!!" "That was a BANG!!! Fans!!!" "Matt is down to his last Pokemon !!!" "What will it be?" "It's up to you." "GOOOOOOOOO ALAKAZAMMMMM!!!!!!!!" Matt yelled with all his might. "Pikachu watch your step!!" said Ash "Alakazam! Use Kineseis !!" ALLLAAAA…….. KKKAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!! Pika?

Pika?Pika? "Pikachu don't play around!" "Come on Pikachu! Finish it with THUNDERBLAST!!!!!" "ALAKAZAM! Use the PSYCHRONIC NNNOOWWWW!!!" PIIIIIKKKKKAAAAAA AAAALLLAAAKKKKKAAAAA

CCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"The smoke is clearing , Who survived?????

ppiiikkkaa…….

Zammm……..

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MATT HAS WON HE IS THE NEW CHAMPION!!!!!!!!"

Chapter 2 Team Rocket Attacks-

Selebi Surprise

"BEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What time is it?" Shuffling around bed sheets. "For crying out loud!"

"It's only 2A.M." "Oh well, Might as well get up." After finding something to ware his favorite shirt and jeans. "Whoops! I forgot to pack my equipment!" "Oh well, It will give me something to do." Finally at 7:00 A.M. "That's everything." "The shirts, pants, underware, socks, batteries, cell phone, Hawaiian Punch, Make your own french fries and chicken, To last a year, snack stuff, GAME BOY, with all Pokemon

Versions." "That's the last of it." "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" "IT'S 7:31!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M 1 MINUTE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bye Mom!!" He yelled as he raced out the door. Matt lives in Junjian City.

Required by law he couldn't leave for his Pokemon Journey until he was 13. But since he was already 13 he could care less. "YAHH!! I GET A POKEMON TODAY!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hold it kid!"

"Yah stand still!"

"Who are you?!?"

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!!!!"

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!!!!"

"TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH EVIL AND CRUELTY!!!!!"

"TO STEAL ALL POKEMON AND MONEY FROM EVERYBODY!!!!!"

"SID!!!!!!"

"KAT!!!!!!!!"

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF TAKING THE THRILL OF LIGHT!!!!!!!"

"GIVE UP NOW OR LOSE IN A FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!"

TTTTAAAAAAAAAAA DDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Give us all your Pokemon and Pokeballs NOW!!" demanded Sid.

"But I don't have a Pokemon yet!" "That's where I was going to get a Pokemon!!" pointing towards Pallet Town. "Then we'll just beat you up for wasting our time instead!!" threaten Kat. "GO HITMONLEE!!!" yelled Sid. "GO HITMONCHAN!!!!!!" yelled Kat. "DOUBLE TROUBLE ATTACK!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sid and Kat at the same time. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Matt in pain. POOOOSSSHHH!! Something knocked Chan and Lee down!!!!! "huh!!!" wondered Team Rocket. SEEELLLLBBII!!!!!!!!!! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled T.R. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNNnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!" SELEBI!! "huh?"

The last thing Matt saw before passing out was a white creature flying through the sky in the distance.

Chapter 3 What to Choose

"Hey!!!!!!!! KID!!!!" "Are you dead?" "whaat happenned?" exclaimed Matt.

Matt looked around the room. There were 2 people around him. "Glad to see you're feeling better." "I'm still confused." stated Matt. "Oh yes I'm sorry I am Prof. Oak."

"I am Joe Smoe, my Pokename." He said after noticing Matt's blank face after hearing such a name. "You are Matthew Turner right." asked Prof. Oak. "Please Prof. Oak "Matt Xcite"." "Nice name Matt." Joe said sarcastically. "Don't be so rude Matthew Crabtree." replied Prof. Oak. "Small world ain't it." answered Matt.

Some time later….

"Alright Matt you may choose first." Bulbasaur, Charamander, and Squirtle could be chosen. "I've always started out with Bulbasaur on Gameboy." "So I guess I'll choose Bulbasaur!" "POKEBALL GO!!" Bulbasaur!!! "YES!! I got me a Bulbasaur!!!"

Chapter 4 Matt2K

"Then I will choose CHARAMANDER!" said Joe. Char!! exclaimed the happy Pokemon "Alright!" the excited Joe said. "Congratulations Joe!" congratulated Matt.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" "WHERE IS MY POKEMON PROF. OAK?!?!" "huh?"

"Who are you?" asked Joe. "I am THE GREAT MATT2K!!!!!" "huh?" Matt and Joe said at the same time. "Once I get a Pokemon I'll mess you up faster than Y2K!" "He knows how to come up with a name!" stated Prof. Oak. "All that's left is Squirtle, sorry Matt2K." said Prof. Oak. "LOSER! I WANTED SQUIRTLE IT COULD BEAT YALL ANYDAY!!" claimed Matt2K. "Let's find out!!" said Matt and Joe. "Fine I can beat yawl idiots anyday!" claimed Matt2K. "In fact I challenge you both!" "Take it outside boys." commanded Prof. Oak.

Chapter 5 The First Battle

"Let's finish this quickly!" snarled Matt2K. "You're right I got better things to do than fight you!" snarled back Joe. "Alright SmoeJoe I'm gonna beat you quickly!" 

"In your DREAMS!" snapped Joe. "WILL YOU PLEASE HURRY UP!!!!!!!!" screamed Matt. "Deal, JOE CALLS CHARMER!!!!" Charamander!! "Hah! GO SQUIRTLE!!!"

Squirt!! "CHARAMANDER SCRATCH ATTACK!! "SQUIRTLE DODGE TACKLE!!"

Squrtle!

Char?

Squirtle with the force of a Dodge Caravan ran around Charmer and ran over him!

CRASH!!!

"OUCH!!" exclaimed Matt.

"COME ON CHARMER SCRATCH AGAIN!!!" CHAR!! Scratch,scratch.

SQUIRTLE!!!! Squirtle looked weak…

Matt2K had a strange gleam in his eye.

"Squirtle Typhoon Splash!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?" wondered Matt, Oak, and Joe. SQUIRTLE!!!!!!!

SPHOOSH!!! Charrr… One look told the story.

"Charamander return."

"I guess that's a win for me!" celebrated Matt2K.

"Don't worry Joe I'll heal him for you." said Prof. Oak.

"Mine don't need healing Oaky!" bragged Matt2K.

"Good then we can get right to the point!" declared Matt.

"Alright Squirtle one more time!"

"LETS GO!! BULBASAUR!!!"

BULBA!!!

"BULBASAUR TACKLE!!!" commanded Matt.

Bulbasaur!

Tramp,tramp, tramp.

"Squirtle WITHDRAW!!"

Squirt!!

Bulbasaur ran right over Squirtle!

SQUIRTLE!!!  
POW!!!

Bulba!

"Alright not bad." "But (with another strange gleam in his eye) let's see you dodge this." announced Matt2K. "Hey is there something in your eye?" asked Matt.

"DOH! EAT THIS!! FIREZOOM!!!!!" shouted Matt2K.

SQUIRRRRTLLLLLLEEEEE!!!!!!!

Fire came out of Squirtle's mouth, hit the ground and zoomed towards Bulbasaur!

BULBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"NOOO!!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?!" "Hey Matt take this you'll need it." said Joe

"BULBASAUR!! USE ONE LAST TACKLE!!!!" cried Matt. Bulba…

SAURRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GOODBYE NURSE!!!

squirt….

"YES!! I WON MY FIRST POKEMON BATTLE!!!!" the overjoyed Matt cried.

"Squirtle Return."

"HEY LOOK IT'S ELEVIS!!!" yelled Matt2K. "WHERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!" asked Matt, Joe, and Oak. POOSH! Matt2K had threw down a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared…

"Come on Joe, Matt." invited Oak.

"I'll give you your Pokedex and Pokeballs."

Chapter 6 Starting Off

"Matt Joe here are your Pokeballs." gave Oak. Prof. Oak gave them 13 Pokeballs.

"OH! Yeah here is your Pokedex!" "Pokedex Scouter 250!!"

It looked like a scouter from Dragonball Z. "You can name your Pokedex whatever you want." Said Oak. "COOL!" was Joe and Matts only reply.

"I'll name it VEGETA!!!!" exclaimed Matt.

"After my role model!!!"

"Then I shall name mine BOB!! Said Joe.

"BOB?!?"

"Yeah… Reboot."

Hahahahaha!!!!!!!

Finally after good-byes were said.

"Yes I'm finally going to be a master."

Matt turned on his translation button on his vegeta.

"Come out Bulbasaur." cried out Matt.

Bulba! (Yeah!)

"Now lets head out."

Traveling along route 1.

"Come on Bulbasaur we need to get stronger than we are."

Bulba bulba bulb (Yes you're right I'll attack that weird thing!) "Huh!?!?"

Matt flipped a button on Vegeta. "ABRA Psi Pokemon very mysterious teleports away from danger." Replied Vegeta.

"Alright Bulbasaur Leech Seed!!!" ordered Matt.

Bulb!

Abra….

ZAP!

Abra disappeared!

Grr…

"Bulbasaur random Vine Whip!!"

BULBA!!!

ABBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

"GO POKEBALL!!!"

ZAP.

DING.  
DINg.

ding.

dong…

"YES!!!!!! I CAUGHT ABRA!!!" celebrated Matt.

Bulbasaur!!!!!(Congratulations Matt!!)

"YEAHH!!!!!" yelled Matt still celebrating.

"Mind testing it in a Pokemon Battle?" said an unknown voice.


	2. Part 2

MATT POKEMON PRODIGY PART II

MATT POKEMON PRODIGY PART II

A/N: This is Book 1 in my Prodigy Trainers saga. Book 1 is entitled Matt Pokemon Prodigy if you can't tell.

Chapter 7 Trey and the Hitmonchop

"What!?! Who are you?" asked Matt.

"I'll tell you after our little battle."

"Alright I accept!" accepted Matt.

"Yes, an All-Out Battle, Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"GO BULBASAUR!"

Bulbasaur!

"Alright GO HITMONCHOP!"

"Huh?" wondered Matt.

CHOP!

"Alright Bulbasaur Tackle Attack!"

BULBA!!

Tromptaty Tromptaty Tromp..

"Hitmonchop Terrorkick NOW!" ordered the mysterious trainer.

Chop!

Bulb?!?

Bulbasaur never knew what hit him.

Bulb…

"Come on Bulbasaur!"

"Let's try Vine Whip!"

BULBA!

"Hitmonchop Disapero."

Chop!

Hitmonchop said shaking his head.

SHOOSH!

Hitmonchop had vanished!

He appeared again behind Bulbasaur!

"BULBASAUR behind you!" yelled Matt.

Bulbasaur noticed just in time.

Bulbasaur turned around and smacked Hitmonchop with a vine whip!

"Grr Hitmonchop FINISH IT SLAPKICK!"

Hitmon………

CHOP!!!!!!

Swish swish swish.

Moving so fast Hitmonchop couldn't be seen, it had to be moving at mach 2!

Back!

"Ouch! That had to hurt!" replied the trainer.

bulllba….

Clearly Bulbasaur was out.

"Grr alright Bulbasaur RETURN!"

"Okay GO ABRA!"

Abra!

"Hitmonchop be careful." advised Matt's opponent.

"Abra teleport!"

"Hitmonchop Quick Attack!"

But something real stupid happened.

Abra was standing in front of a tree and then teleported while Hitmonchop ran headfirst into the tree.

You get the idea.

"Good job Hitmonchop return." 

The amazing Hitmonchop returned to his Pokeball.

For the first time Matt noticed what this trainer looked like.

He was a teen of about 15 or 16.

He had on shorts and a t-shirt.

Also he seemed to have a mischievous look in his face.

"Well I want to know who you are." demanded Matt.

"Alright my name is Trey Shinzuru." answered Trey.

"I'm Matt!"

"Where did you get that thing of a-ma-jig?" asked Matt in wonder.

"Well it started when me and my Hitmonlee, Chan, and Top were watching Dragonball Z." replied Trey dreamily.

"Well, it was the episode where Goku and Vegeta did the Fusion Dance."

"My Pokemon and I really love DBZ!"

"So they tried the fusion dance and changed into what you just saw."

Matt's jaw just fell off.

After straghting it back.

"I REALLY LOVE DRAGONBALL Z!!!!!!!!!!" Matt over excitingly yelled.

"Well so now they throw Kamehameha's at me."

"Well so long Matt I'm heading on." Trey told Matt cowboy style.

As Trey walked on.

"HEY TREY! Hold on a minute!"

"Yah." Answered Trey.

"Would you like to travel with me on my journey?" asked Matt.

"Well sure little buckaroo!" 

"Thanks Trey!"

"And one more thing please."

"Yah parder?" asked Trey still being a cowboy.

"STOP TALKING LIKE A HILLBILLY COWBOY!"

"Sure thing little fella." replied Trey.

"Grr!" was Matt's only reply.

Chapter 8 Secret Meetings

Somewhere unknown.

"It appears you couldn't beat a mere child." growled a cold man's voice.

"You younge punks!" growled another cold voice except this time a woman.

"But it wasn't our fault."

"Yeah Hitmonchan and Lee was blown away my this thing of a ma jig." Explained another voice a younge man.

"Really bosses it wasn't our fault the white creature was really strong!"

Put in a younge woman.

"Meowth! you couldn't even catch it either you're worthless."

"We'll try harder REALLY!"

"You better."

HA!HA!HA!HA! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOWTH!

Also someplace unknown.

(The chosen one has come.)

(Yes Mewtwo you're right.)

(He is now embarking on his first quest.)

(How long till he runs into trouble?)

(Don't speak like that Mew!)

(It's true; his destiny shall be a hard one.)

(I sent the birds and dogs after him.)

Another place unknown.

"Ash, Have any idea who will inherit your title."

"Don't know Brock old friend."

"Isn't Misty here yet?"

"Yes dear I'm here."

"I love this! Never would have guessed you and Misty, Ash."

"Well it was obvious to me after reading Misty's diary!"

Snicker Snicker.

"OH SHUT UP TRECY!!!! BROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ash and Misty in unison.

Chapter 9 Viridian City Chaos

"Looks like Viridian City Matt!" said Trey.

"Geeze Louise took long enough!" was Matt's answer

"Let' just find the Pokemon Center.

1 hour later.

"GASP! WHEEZE! COUGH!" Matt and Trey struggled out.

"Well hi there!"

"NURSE JOY!!!!" yelled Trey. 

"I'll heal your Pokemon up in a jiffy!" in her usual sing song voice.

"YIKES!"

Trey took a trip to la la land.

"Trey get over her!" Matt tried in vain to explain.

But Trey would have none of it.

Following around Nurse Joy like a puppy dog.

"Hold on tiger!"

As Matt followed Trey and Nurse Joy to another room.

BUT NOT ALL WAS RIGHT IN Poke-Paridise.

"Give us all your pokeballs now!"

It was Team Rocket!

Matt, Trey, and Joy was just staring at Sid and his partner.

"What's this twerp doing here? Sid cried.

"By the way kid this is Butch, nephew of the great Butch!"

"Yeah that stupid woman stole my Hitmonchan!" said Butch.

"Who are you calling stupid!" shouted Kat.

"Oh hello Katy!" said Butch nervously.

"Oh hello Charles!"

"Geeze Louise no one knows their name today except Sid!" Matt said annoyed.

"OH! You must mean Sidney!" cried Butch/Charles.

"Whose name is whose!" Trey was also annoyed.

"I'm Sid the tall Brown headed teen said."

"I'm Butch not Charles!"

"I'm Katy I always hated being called Kat."

"Finally that's over with!" said Joy.

"You're wrong it's just begun!" cried Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble and make it TRIPLE!"

Finally after the motto.

"MACHOP THAT"S RIGHT!" 

"A TALKING MACHOP!!!!!" cried out Matt, Trey and Joy.

"Give us all the Pokemon in the center and you'll only have minor injuries!"

"NO WAY!" yelled Trey with anger.

"LET"S GO HITMONCHOP!"

"BULBASAUR YOU'RE UP!'

"Chansey help me with the injured Pokemon!" Joy called out Chansey.

"HITMONCHAN GO!" yelled Butch.

"GO HITMONLEE!" yelled Sid.

"GO SCYTHER! " yell Katy.

Matt flipped on Vegeta.

Hitmonchan, The punching demon, fighting Pokemon uses its fists to pummel Pokemon into submission.

Hitmonlee, The kicking fiend, Its legs extend to an invisible blur to run right over its opponent.

Scyther, Very fast uses double team to confuse its opponent, known to live a long life.

"Thanks Vegeta, Translation on!"

"SCYTHER Double Team Attack!" commanded Katy.

"Bulbasaur counter with leech seed!"

BULBA (RIGHT!)

"HITMONLEE, CHAN DOUBLE TROUBLE!" cried Sid and Butch in unison.

Chan and Lee joined hands and ran after the leech seeding Bulbasaur!

"NOT SO FAST!"

"HITMONCHOP TERRORKICK!" shouted Trey.

Hitmon…(You're gonna get it…) CHOP!!! (NOW!!!)

CHAN!!!!!!! LEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! (AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!)

"SCYTHER SLASH!"

SCY….THER!!!!!!!!

Slash slash!

Scyther had cut up the leech seed with Slash.

"HITMONCHOP! KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!" Trey said in his best Goku voice.

Hitmon… (Kame…) monhit…. (hame….) CHOP!!!! (HA!!!!)

SHEEEM!!!!!!!

BOOM!!!!!!

"YES WE WON TREY!" celebrated Matt.

"HIGH FIVE TO OUR FIRST VICTORY AS A TEAM!" Trey was happy too.

After celebrating.

"Bye Team Rocket!" waved Matt.

"Are you sure Matt?" asked Trey.

"Huh?"

"Katy might need an escort!"

"Grr.." Grred Katy.

"OH come on Trey!" demanded Matt.

"There is just no hope for you."

After Matt followed Trey out (who was looking for Nurse Joy). 

"COME ON CHAN!" encouraged Butch.

"You can do it Lee!" said Sid.

"Don't give up Scyther." encouraged Katy.

Scy, Chan, Lee, (Thanks)

HITMONCHAN!  
HITMONLEE!  
SCYTHER!

Machop who had been real quiet gave Team Rocket's Pokemon some liquid.

"HUH!?!"

Matt and Trey thinking the battle was over ran back in there shocked that Team Rocket was still standing.

"VEGETA GIVE ME A READING QUICK!" said Matt urgently seeing the battle wasn't over.

Beep beep beep.

SCYTHER, 200.7

HITMONCHAN, 197.8

HITMONLEE, 197.8

"Great." mumbled Trey.

"Trey our Pokemon are weaken and Abra can only teleport." pointed out Matt.

"Oh well we gotta try."

"GO HITMONCHOP!"

"GO BULBASAUR ONE MORE TIME!"  
"TRY YOUR BEST ABRA!"

HITMONCHOP, 150.1

BULBASAUR, 150.2

ABRA, 117.7

"It's hopeless." muttered Matt.

"TEAM ROCKETEERS TOGETHER!"

"ROCKET BLAST!" 

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
BULBAsaur….

HITMONchop…

ABRA!!!!!

"Huh? Abra ain't done yet!?!"

ABRA, besides just teleporting can summon help with telekinesis.

"Really!?"

"ABRA TELEKINESIS NOW!!"

Abbbb.

RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But nothing happened.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

MACHOPMACHOP!!

Team Rocket just stood there laughing until.

"OUCH!"

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA HITTING ME!" screamed Sid.

"We haven't did anyOUCH!"

Something pink was whirling around the room!

"OUCH!"

"OUCH!"

"OUCH!"

"LEE! (OUCH!)"

"CHAN! (OUCH!)"

"SCY!(OUCH!)"

"OOOOUUUUUCCCCHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING Off again!"

Sparkle.

"What was hitting Team Rocket?" wondered Matt.

(ME!)

CHANSEY!

"Matt, Chansey heard Abra's message and came to help!" said the charming Nurse Joy.

"NURSE JOY!"

Yep, Trey's went back to La La Land.

"SNAP OUT OF IT TREY!"

Oh well it would take a miracle to bring Trey back to Earth.

It did, Nurse Joy.

"Come on Trey, Matt I'll heal your Pokemon back to strength in a few minutes."

"Nurse Joy."

Trey went right back to La La Land, following Nurse Joy down the hall.

Abra (Hopeless).

Chapter 10 Viridian Forest Wonders

Ding! Dong!

"Will Matt Xcite and Trey Shinzuru come to the front desk please!"

"Ma'am!"

"THANKS NURSE JOY!" Yelled Matt and Trey as they left the center.

"Come again!"

"Alright Matt where to next?" asked Trey.

"How about Viridian Forest?"

"Sounds good."

"I always liked Beedrill on Gameboy." said Matt.

"And on Gameboy I always won with my Butterfree, just like I will with my real one." Said a familiar voice.

"HUH!?! MATT2K!?!" Matt was shocked. 

"Sure is!" replied Matt2K.

"GRR!" 

"Why him?!?" was all Matt said.

"WOW!!! NICE COMEBACK!" said Trey sarcastically.

"Alright Matt 2 -on- 2 Pokemon Battle!" offered Matt2K.

"YOU'RE ON!" agreed Matt.

"OK, GO POKEBALL!"

Butterfree!

"Vegeta give me a reading!"

Butterfree, Bug/flying type Pokemon its wings contain powerful powders that can be dangerous.

BUTTERFREE, 120.4

"OKAY GO ABRA!"

ABRA, 121.1

Abra! (I'm up!)

"Butterfree, Gust!' ordered Matt2K.

"Abra! Metronome!"

Just as the tornado of gust came, however.

ABRA! (Thunder!)

AAAABBBBBRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

BBOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!

Butterfree was plain and simply out!

"Grr, Butterfree RETURN!"

"Well looks like I underestimated that Abra, but (with a strange gleam in his eye) you're still way below me and my talents."

"GO SQURTLE!"

Squrtle! Squirt!

SQUIRTLE, 155.6

"Pathetic!" snarled Matt.

"Return Abra, Go Bulbasaur!"

BULBASAUR, 155.8

"Geeze you'll never be as good as me Matt2K"

"We'll see." was all Matt2K said.

BULBA! (LOSER!)

"BULBASAUR, RAZOR LEAF!"

BULBA! BULBA! BULBA!

"Squirtle,Dodge Tackle."

Squirtle Squirt!

Just as what happened with Joe Smoe's Charmer, Squirtle dodged the razor sharp leafs and ran right over poor Bulbasaur.

BULBA!

'Alright Bulbasaur try leech seed."

Bulba. (Okay.)

Sprout!

Out popped a tiny seed that trapped Squirtle within vines and leaves.

SQUIRTLE!  
Squirtle was in a lot of pain, when all of a sudden.

Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz.

"VEGETA, QUICK TRANSLATE!"

BEEDRILL, Bee Pokemon who is very protective of their territory, has a short temper, travels in groups.

"YIKES!!!!!!" yelled Trey Matt2K and Matt.

"Well see ya!" waved bye Matt2K.

POOF! He threw another smoke bomb and disappeared when it cleared.

"Matt lets get moving!' warned Trey.

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU!" yelled back Matt.

Who was already down the path.

"TRAITOR!" yelled back Trey.

When Trey caught up to Matt they decided to take a different path out.

"Glad we only heard the warning." said Trey. 

"Yeah, well see yah at the end of the forest." said Matt.

After walking a little bit.

"I'll call out Abra." Matt thought to himself.

ABRA! After Matt had released him.

Abra.(Nice exercise.)

"Yeah well I try."

Ab. (Funny.)

"Oh well."

Abra ab. (This is dull.)

"I agree."

BUZZ! BUZZ!

BEDDRILL!!!!

A whole hive of Beedrills suddenly appeared.

"I WAS LYING REALLY!"

ABRA ABRA! (CALL BULBASAUR!)

"Right, GO BULBASAUR!"

BULBBBBAAAAAAA! (WHY MEEEEEEE!)

"AHH!"

Beedrills were attacking left and right trying to get to the companions.

"OUCH!" 

A Beedrill just stung Matt!

BULBA! (GRR!)

Bulbasaur started hurling razor leaves at the Beedrills.

But they just got madder!

"PAIN!"

Matt had just received a cut on his arm that had gone pretty deep.

But he kept right on fighting.

ABRA!

Abra headbutted another Beedrill!

"Oh play with this for a while!"

Matt tossed a Pokeball at the Beedrill to keep it busy.

BULBASAUR!!!!

Bulbasaur fainted just before throwing out poison powder!

"OH NO!" 

"I can't breath in that gas!" Matt told himself.

ABRA!

Abra threw Bubblebeam at the Beedrills thanks to Metronome.

The Beedrill's was stunned for a moment but quickly regained control.

ABRA!!! 

Abra had just been knocked out by the Bees.

Matt recalled Abra and Bulbasaur.

"I won't give up!" Matt determinably said.

But the poison gases were getting to him.

"I won't give up…"

Matt passed out.

Overhead beams of Electricity, Fire, and Ice exploded in the air at the Beedrills.

Matt blinkingly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" was all Matt said.

Matt blinked once more and looked around the room.

He was in a cabin, that much was clear to him. 

"Matt you was lucky A.J. and Samurai fount you."

"Huh, Trey."

"Sure is!" replied the always-happy Trey.

"What am I doing in this little shack?" asked Matt.

"Shut up Matt, we're staying here for the night."

Luckily A.J. and Samurai didn't hear Matt.

"Congratulations on your Beedrill catch Matt." said A.J.

"WHAT, you mean I caught it?!?" said Matt.

"You sure did kid." Said Samurai.

"And a nice one at that too." said Trey.

"COOL!" said Matt.

"We healed your Pokemon too, Matt."

"THANKS, and I mean it too." thanked Matt.

The next morning.

"Matt, Trey this path shall lead you strait to Pewter City."

"Thanks again, Bye A.J., Goodbye Samurai!" said Matt and Trey.

And as they walked to Pewter City.

Matt thought he saw a goldish and reddish colored bird flying over the clouds.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Part 3

MATT POKEMON PRODIGY PART III

MATT POKEMON PRODIGY PART III

Chapter 11: The Truth About Team Rocket 

"Beautiful Pewter City!" said Matt "Home of rocks, Brock, and " "OFFICER JENNY!" cut in Trey "Huh?' said Matt "There you idiot!" pointed Trey And so it was Officer Jenny, giving out a ticket to Joe Smoe. "Next time you'll get more than a warning young man." said the Policewoman "Officer Jenny YO!" yelled Matt "Huh, young man have we met?" "Matt!" yelled Joe "Hi Joe, no Officer Jenny we haven't." said Matt "But you could get to know me." cut in Trey "Huh?" Jenny was still confused "Hold on Jenny, (I can call you Jenny can't I?) I'll make the introductions." said Joe "I'm Joe Smoe, this is Matt, and this is.." 

" Shinzuru, Trey Shinzuru, but you can call me anything Jenny." said Trey dreamily "Kid if you're looking for a date then go ask Nurse Joy." Said Jenny "Hey wait a second are you the same Trey and Matt that helped stop Team Rocket from taking over Viridian City?" asked Jenny "Why yes we are Jenny." said Trey real sweetly "Hold on what do you mean save from takeover." asked Matt "You haven't heard!, to the Pokemon Center and I'll tell you all about it." said Jenny Once in the Center "Nurse Joy, come meet Trey and Matt the people who saved Viridian and don't even know it!" said Jenny "My goodness they saved it and didn't know it." "Quite remarkable!" said Joy "Well you 3, Viridian has been under stress lately due to Team Rocket." said Jenny "Team ROCKET!?!" exclaimed Smoe "But the great Ash Ketchum sent them into hiding a few years back!" said Joe "Yes, but they was resurrected by unknown individuals." said Joy "We have been trying to keep them under control for a few months now." "Their even more violent than before, mercifuless, even we lost good soldiers to them, ALL FOR NO REASON!" stated Jenny with a sob "THEY WON'T HESITATE TO KILL ANYONE IN THEIR WAY THEY'RE RECLAIMING THE WORLD FOR THEMSELVES ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!!" At this statement from Officer Jenny the companions were all shocked even Nurse Joy was shakened by Jenny.

"I can believe that." said Matt quietly "Huh?" asked the gang "Just before I met Trey, I was attacked by the same Team Rocket members as the ones in Viridian." said Matt "I would have been killed if it wasn't for this strange Pokemon." said Matt "You never told me." Trey said quietly "Team Rocket's plan was to take back Viridian City." "It all depended on the Pokemon Center." said Joy "My sister told me." She said "Is there anything we can do to help." Asked Joe "You can become undercover policemen." Said Jenny "Huh!?!" said the rest "You'll sneak into Team Rocket from time to time." said Jenny "COOL!" "Well do you accept." asked Officer Jenny

"WE ACCEPT!" exclaimed Matt, Joe, and Trey

Chapter 12 Kadabra Welcome

"So how do we know when we're needed?" asked Joe "Here take these." Said Jenny she handed them 3 watches. "Huh, what are these for?" asked the gang "These are Police watches that will ring and tell you when you're wanted." Explained Officer Jenny "Cool!" "Well see ya till next time!" said Jenny waving good bye. "Come on Trey, Joe, I heard there's a gym here." "Goodbye Nurse Joy!" cried the 3 "Take care kids!" "Wait a second Trey come here please." Asked Joy "Hey Trey meet you at the gym!" said Matt "Okay see ya later!" yelled back Trey 1hour later. "Matt there it is." Pointed Joe and so it was. The Pewter City gym looked as if it was made completely out of rock. But once inside they discovered it was quite modern. At the end of a long hall they fount the door to the battle arena. On the door said a sign "Only 1 may enter at a time." "You go first Joe." Said Matt "Thanks." Replied Joe. 10 minutes later Joe walked out sadly. "You're up Matt, Good luck." "Thanks" replied Matt. After Matt entered "You'll need it." said Joe and then walked off. Matt looked around him, the field was rocky and dangerous. "Who's there?" said a voice "Matt Xcite from Junjian City, I've come for an Boulder Badge." Stated Matt "Don't make me laugh." Said the voice. The boy got up from the shadows and walked to the other end of the field. He had dark blue eyes, with brown hair and a cold, dark voice. He looked about 15 but he was at least 6'3"! "My name is Josh Jiygas, we shall have a 2- on – 2 battle." Said Josh coldly "Alright send out your Pokemon." said Matt "Okay then, GO SONIC!" VULPIX! "Vegeta reading quick!" VULPIX, 210.2 "STING GO!" (Sting is the Beedrill Matt caught. J ) BEEDRILL, 207.8 

"Sonic, Ember!" "Sting, Agility!" VUL! Vulpix fired an ember of fire out of its tail at Beedrill. But thanks to the agility boost Sting sailed right by. "Sting Poison Needle." With its tail raised up Sting charged right at the poor Sonic. Still Josh was prepared. "Sonic, SONICSPIN!" Vulpix vul vul! (HA HA HA!) Spinning like a buzzsaw Vulpix spinned headfirst into Sting's stinger! "WHAT!?!" "You're NUTS! To just kill your Pokemon like that!" said Matt angrily "You have no idea." Replied Josh 'Psycho is what he is.' Matt thought. But amazingly Sonic broke Sting's stinger in half! "HUH!?!?" Matt was taken back by this, but calmly went on. "Sting FURY B.B.Q.!" "Huh?" now it was Josh's turn to be confused. BEE-DRILLLLLL!!!!!!!!

Sting's stingers were on fire as she demolished Sonic! VVVVUUUUUULLLLLLPPPPIIIIXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vulpix was out cold! "Very well, RETURN SONIC." "Well Matt of Junjian City you're more talented than I thought, but no matter." "GO KENGY!" 

Eevee! "What an Eevee, Vegeta Statis QUICK!" said Matt EEVEE, 230.9 "Return Sting, Go Magetic!" ABRA! ABRA, 227.9 "Kengy Take Down!" Eva! ABBBBRRRRAA!!!!! Poor Abra he was losing power. 221.3 "Magetic, Metronome!" ABRA! (SPLASH!) splash, splash! Plop! Matt fell over anime style. "HA HA!, Kengy NIGHTSTRIK!" EEVEE! Waves began coming out of Kengy's head. AAABBRRRRRAAAAA!!!!!!

"What are you doing to my Pokemon?' asked Matt "I'll explain, Whatever your Abra's worst fear is it sees a million times more hideous!" explained Josh cruelly "ABRA! NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!" 134.1 Abra was losing power rapidly when all of a sudden. "HUH?" Matt and Josh said at the same time. BOOOOM!!! In a flash of light Abra was glowing. Smoke and purple clouds surrounded poor Abra. After the smoke cleared. Stood not Abra but Kadabra!

Chapter 13 Boulderbadge Final

Kadabra, Psi Pokemon. Employs telekinesis powerfully and dangerously. KADABRA, 253.7 stated Vegeta. "Yes, Magetic CONFUSION!" KA KA KA DABRA! (You're gonna get it now Johnny!) Waves began emitting from Magetic's spoon. "Kengy it's still affected by Nightstrik, so just use agility to dodge." Josh told his Eevee. Eve! (got it!) The waves from Magetic traveled by harmlessly. "Kengy BOOST!" EEVEEEEE!!!!!!! Eevee began glowing. "HUH?" Matt was confused. Then Matt noticed. EEVEE, 245.3 KADABRA, 231.6 "WHATS WRONG?!?" Matt thought out loud. "Magetic is still affected by Nightstrik." Josh explained coldly, his eyes glowing reddish bluish. "Magetic METRONOME!" KA! KA! KADABRA!!!!! An yellow and gold beam shoot out of Magetic's spoon! 

"NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Josh in despair. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kengy fainted from the ferocity. "What was that?" asked Matt. HYPER BEAM, Considered the most powerful Pokemon attack. "Matt, you've earned this Boulder Badge." Said Josh sadly. Josh tossed the badge and it landed on Matt's shirt. "Thanks Josh, would you like to come on my Pokemon journey?" asked Matt. "I'll thank about it." "Oh yeah, Kengy Daybreak!" commanded Josh "It cures Nightstrik." Josh then disapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Pokecenter in Pewter at 8:00 p.m. ---------------------------------------------------

"Matt, sorry I was so long but I had ice cream and a burger with Nurse Joy." It was Trey apparently back from his date. "That's fine Trey lets get some sleep and head towards Mt. Moon tomorrow." said Matt tired.

Next day………..

"Hey Matt, I decided to come." It was Josh. "Great lets go!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Part 4

Matt Pokemon Prodigy Part IV

Matt Pokemon Prodigy Part IV

Chapter 14: Mt. Moon Mysteries 

"Hey, Josh where in the world is Cerulean City anyway?" asked Matt. "I think we better ask Nurse Joy at the end of this Route, Matt." said Josh. "You're right Josh." Jumped in Trey. 

At the Pokemon Center close to Moon Mountain………………………………

"Cerulean CITY!?!" "YOU'RE KIDDING, AIN'T YOU?" was what Nurse Joy said. "Nope, fraid not Joy." Said Trey. "Well you'll have to cross a path over the destroyed Mt. Moon." Answered Joy. "I heard about that, some natural phenomenon or something." Said Trey. "Actually I heard it was Team Rocket or something." Said Josh. 

Matt's eyes widen. 'TEAM ROCKET!?!' Matt was screaming in his head. 'Pewter police said me, Trey, or Joe Smoe should keep in touch.' 'Soooo…' "Hey Josh could you go take Sting outside to potty, PLEASE!"

"FORGET IT!" "I'll pay you…" started Matt. "SAY NO MORE, JOSH JIYGAS IS ON THE CASE!" After Josh had left with Sting (Who REALLY did have to go.) 

Trey had finally figured out what Matt was thinking. "Joy we work with the undercover rocket police." Said Trey showing off their secret watches. "Really!" 

"A call came in for you." "I'll download it into your watches." Said Joy impressed 

After the downloading…

"Matt, Trey. We want you to sneak into the Moon Bridge Rocket Agents." "We have great reasons to suspect it was really Team Rocket who destroyed the once great Mt. Moon." "It is now a deep canyon with a little river a the bottom." "An estimated 7 miles drop too." "Since the destruction no Pokemon has been seen anywhere near, we believe Team Rocket plan to use Clefairy and their moon stones to cause global domination by attacking from Outer Space!" "Please we have other troops risking their lives please say you'll help!" "If you get this message in time please contact us." "1st class Officer Jenny over and out!" 

Now Matt was certain, He was needed, and he wouldn't disappoint them ether. 

"Trey let's call Jenny real quick while those 2 are out." After contacting Jenny they received uniforms from Joy. "Trey, before slipping into these Rocket uniforms lets come up with a story to ditch Josh." "Gotcha!" "Leave everything to me!" said Trey confidently. Trey whipped out a videophone from his backpack. 

While Trey was dialing a numbers, Matt was wondering about his mom back at Junjian City. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy." "Yes" "Could I use the phone to call my mom?" "Go right ahead Matt." Said Joy. Matt took out his cell phone. 'Lets see here… 567-7728' Matt dialed in his phone number. "Hello, Mom?" "Matthew!" "SHUT UP!!! MEGHAN I WANT TO TALK TO MOM!" "Fine." said his sister

"Matt? Is that you?" "Yeah Mom." "OH GUESS WHAT MATT!" "What Mom?" "I just started a daycare for Pokemon!" "That's great Mom!" "I talked to Prof. Oak and he gave me 3 Pokemon to start the daycare with!" "Which Pokemon?" "Let's see here Pikachu, Vinnerninner the Venonat, and Golduck!" "Awesome!" "I also arranged it with the Professor that when you get over 6 Pokemon they would come to me, instead of being cooped up with the Professor!" "Thanks Mom! I gotta go I called you collect." "WHAT!?!" "COLLECT!!!!!!" "Yeah you know 10-10-321 then 1 and the number, 7 cents a minute." "YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!" "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!!" "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL COLLECT!?!" "Umm…" "HOW COULD YO BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Matt hung up. : ) 

"Whew…" 'Glad that's over with' "Matt, I got everything arranged I'll go give Josh his plane ticket." "PLANE TICKET?!?" "Yeah… Ha Ha … plane ticket." laughed Trey. "Josh just bought a one way ticket to Goldenrod City!" Trey then died laughing! 'Poor Josh!' Matt thought smiling. 

"Josh Jiygas your plane is waiting." "Thank you ma'am!" said Josh 'Yes I won't have to go through Moon Crossing to get to Cerulean!' 

Later at nightfall…

"Trey do you think we could sneak in without being noticed?" Matt whispered. For now they was at the bushes about a quarter of a mile from the Moon Crossing Bridge. Even now they could hear Team Rocket's agents talking off in the distance. "Matt, SHH!" "Be quiet!" "How do you expect to join up with Team Rocket with all your yapping!?!" it wouldn't have hurt if Trey had been a little bit quieter. Matt noticed the scenery around him. The grass grew flat and even as far as the eye could see. It was almost like a path through the forest with beautiful trees with fruits of all sorts hanging from its limbs. The kind you would just love to pick and eat to your heart's desire. Along with the trees there was bushes about three feet high also darting the sides of the path. Perfect for hiding behind. With the moon shining from above (it was a full moon) everything looked dark and mysterious and maybe a little magical. Of course Matt didn't tell all this to Trey for he knew he would just call him a baby. All in all this was the kind of place you wish you didn't ever have to leave. But of course they had work to do.

Finally after gathering his nerve Trey motioned for Matt to get up and follow him down the path. (They were already in full traditional uniform.) When they reached the other Rockets one came up to greet us. When the agent got up close to us he was startled for a minute. 'Oh NO! I hope they don't know who we are!' After getting a closer look at us Trey gave him a signal with his hands. The Rocket calmed down after seeing that. He must have also been another undercover Rocket agent for the police. 

He motioned for us to follow him. We walked over to the other members. The Rocket that had looked us over said to stand in a certain spot with the rest of the Rockets. The spot we were all standing on was right in front of a narrow wooden bridge. You know the ones that sway and rock and you think will break, because it always seems to happen a lot on TV. When all of a sudden the ground beneath them was shaking! The Rocket they had met mashed a button on the watch he was wearing. The ground they were standing on was lowering under ground!

The platform of course was really an elevator. They went down a long tunnel that was lit up a bit. After hitting bottom they all scattered. (Except Matt and Trey, also the Rocket dude they had met.) "Yo!" Matt and Trey was a little startled to hear the voice of the Rocket. "I'm Zero 4." "I'm the Moon CrossingBridge Chief Executive Rocket." "Of course I'm sure_ YOU_ already knew about it!" he said this with his eyes twinkling and a big grin on his face. Matt could tell by the look of determination he showed earlier that he was a very talented Pokemon trainer. Zero 4 was probably about 23 give or take a year. He had dark black hair, and brown eyes. Matt decided right away to make a friend of Zero 4. 

"Everything is going on schedule just like we planned." "I'm _SURE _that's what _YOU_ came to talk about. "Huh" "Oh YEAH! SURE!" Matt was sweating now. Luckily Trey took over. "Right." "Now fill us in on the mission and progress you've been making." "Right sir." "Well it goes like this." "Since our mission was to collect moon stonesand power up P2SM to allow us to attack from space." "That's our objective and all and it is 80 % complete and all." "But we are lacking high level enough Clefairys to power the moon stones." "It appears that the Clefairy may only power up the moon stones with the help of Metronome." "Which they only learn at higher levels, sir." "But with extensive training with the Clefairy we have about 6 that have learned Metronome." He smiled rather evilly just then. "Should I show you the other Clefairy?" asked Zero 4 with mock politeness. "Press on." Said Trey.

Zero 4 led them down many twists and turns of tunnels that Matt was starting to get dizzy. He had no clue how he would escape from Team Rocket's underground base. Going down the halls of tunnels Matt realized that there were about 200 agents here!

"Sirs please follow me, hurry, they might still be alive!" Zero 4 broke out into a run. 'What? Who's they?' was all Matt thought about going down the halls, running after Zero 4. Zero 4 stopped in front of a side door. "The spies are all in this room with some of the REAL Rockets!" "Huh!" Matt was horrified. Luckily Zero 4 didn't notice. "Let's walk in, Shall we?" asked Zero 4 again with mock politeness. 

Matt, Trey, and Zero 4 walked in the room to find about 50 Rockets in the room! 40 of them had machine guns pointing at the remaining 10! "Attention fellow Rockets and spies!" it was Zero 4. "Trey we gotta help these people out." Matt whispered quietly to Trey. "I know." "When I give the signal, release Bulbasaur and use sleep powder." Trey whispered back. "Right." 

"As I was saying we have decided to kill you now and for no reason whatsoever except you might rat out what you learned!" said Zero 4 happily. "And to spare a little pleasure to my 2 guests here, I shall allow them to knock out the first one." "After that you remaining 9 shall be blasted into smithereens!" "HA! HA! HA!" laughed Zero 4 evilly. Matt gasped suddenly. Zero 4 meant for him or Trey to kill someone! 'How can we go ahead with our plan if one of us has to shoot someone?!?!' Matt thought to his dismay. "You!" Zero 4 said to Matt. "Come here now!" Zero 4 commanded sharply.

"I want you to shoot any one you like." Zero 4 said this while he loaded a DD44 Destroyer. He handed the DD44 to Matt. Matt shakily took the gun. Matt was preparing to aim while Zero 4 laughed. "Haven't you ever shot someone?" Zero 4 asked with more than a hint of mockery. Just as Matt was holding the gun to shoot some poor soul… Trey shouted "NOW!" 

Matt at the speed of light released the Pokeball containing Bulbasaur! "Bulbasaur SLEEP POWDER QUICKLY!" Matt shouted out the orders with the speed of light! Take that Jessie and James! : ) ! Matt and Trey immediately got the 10 undercover police out of the room before the sleep powder took full effect. Matt Trey and the police were out the door and down the hall at the blink of an eye! "Hurry this way!" Matt yelled. After running for about 10 minutes down long endless tunnels and doors they ran into a door that said TEST ROOM. 

Just when Matt was going to open the door to the test room a flash of light, fire, and smoke appeared. Out from the smoke emerged 5 Rockets. 3 of them were Katy, Sid, and Butch. One of the 2 others was Zero 4! The last remaining man was dressed as if in a ninja like fashion. "Allow me to introduce myself…" "I am Koga the Leader of Fuchsia Gym!" Koga stepped forward a bit. "We can not allow you in the room with the Clefairy in it for confidentiality." Koga told them. "So this is where the Clefairy are. Huh? Said the policeman that Matt had nearly shot. "KOGA! You are a BLASTED IDIOT!" Yelled Zero 4 angrily. And he had a right to be angry too. 

"Alright it looks like this will be a fight!" "Pokemon ready friends!" Said Trey giving out orders. "You're right punk." Snarled Zero 4. "ROCKET'S ATTACK NOW!!!" Yelled Zero 4 on the verge of apocalypse! "POKEBALL GO!" All the Rockets shouted. From Sid came Hitmonlee. Kat released a Scyther! Butch threw out a Hitmonchan. Also the talking Machop came forward to battle. Zero 4 brought a Rhydon and a Xatu! Koga released his all-star team of Aridos, Forretress, Muk, Venomoth, Tentacruel, and his best the Crobat! "HA! HA! HA!" Laughed Team Rocket evilly. "We are victorious already!" Laughed Katy. 

"We'll see about that Team Rocket!" Challenged back Trey. "GO POKEBALL!" shouted Matt, Trey, and the police. Matt released Bulbasaur, Magetic, and Sting. Trey released the fearsome Hitmonchop! Most of the police released Growlithes. But the brave policeman Matt got close to killing brought out an Electabuzz and Magmar!

"Muk squish the Beedrill with Body Slam!" commanded Koga. MUK! MUK! MUUUUUUUK! Muk was trying to flop down on Sting when Matt ordered. "Sting FURY B.B.Q. NOW!" Remember this one? Beedrill's stinger's were on fire as they ran threw Muk! SQUISH! Muk splattered everywhere! The Growlithes were fighting Hitmonchan, Lee, Scyther, and Machop. Plus Team Rocket's Pokemon appeared to be winning!

"Vegeta give me a reading quick!" (Vegeta is Matt's scouter looking thing he got with his Pokedex.) "Hitmonchan, 500.0, Hitmonlee, 499.8, Scyther, 531.2, Machop, 674.9." " Growlithes, all at 479.2." "Bulbasaur, 510.4, Kadabra, 489.2, Beedrill, 472.9." "Hitmonchop, 518.0." "Electabuzz, 743.5, Magmar, 789.9." "Xatu, 573.8, Rhydon, 892.9." "Aridos, 792.1, Forretress, 792.1, Muk, 799.6, Venomoth, 850.9, Crobat, 900.1."

"THANKS A LOT VEGETA!" Matt screamed at the little machine. "It doesn't matter Matt, just have Magetic use Confusion at all of Koga's Pokemon!" Said Trey. "You're right Trey!" "Magetic CONFUSION!" "Bulbasaur Razor Leaf that Rhydon!" "Sting Poison Spray all of Team Rocket!" Commanded Matt smartly. 

"Rhydon FIRE BLAST!" Well there went Bulbasaur and Sting… NO! Magetic used her teleport attack to transport her fellow Pokemon to safety! The only problem was that she teleported them about 3 miles down the tunnels. Oh well. The Growlithes were all using fire attacks at Koga's Pokemon. With not much success either. Hitmonchop was bravely battling ALL of Butch, Katy and Sid's Pokemon. Electabuzz and Magmar were having a pretty decent fight against Rhydon and Xatu. But Xatu's psychic attacks were getting the best of them. 

When the something happened that made a turn for the worse. More Rockets piled in apparently the one's that Bulbasaur put to sleep. They all released Pokemon like Weezing and Grimer. All the policemen smartly told their Growlithes to use Fire Spin. Then they all evolved into Arcanines! 

The Arcanines used Fire Blast to take out all the Weezing and Grimer! Then another tragic event took place. The talented Rhydon used Surf! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There went all the Arcanine. Suddenly Magetic appeared and had with her Sting and an Ivysaur?!? Matt realized it was his Bulbasaur that must have evolved! "IVYSAUR USE SLEEP POWDER!" Just as Ivysaur was releasing sleep powder Xatu used disable disabling the sleep powder! 

"Rhydon HYPER BEAM show them your true power!" commanded Zero 4 with an evil laugh. "Vegeta what's the reading?" "Rhydon, 1073.8." "WHAT!" Yelled Matt, Trey, and the policemen. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rhydon had launched the hyper beam that took out Ivysaur, Sting, Hitmonchop and left Magetic with little health left. Electabuzz and Magmar were bravely still fighting when they both launched launched a Psychic attack that took out the Aridos, Forretress, and Venomoth! Then Muk reformed and started enlarging itself to take up half the room! Crobat launched a Toxic attack on the powerful team of Electabuzz and Magmar! It took full effect. They would be out in a minute. Lee, Chan, Scyther and Machop came running over to quadruple team Magetic! 

Magetic launched its new attack it learned in the battle Psybeam! All of Team Rocket's Pokemon were wiped out, except Zero 4's and Koga's. Electabuzz and Magmar were finally knocked out by Xatu and Crobat. Magetic was about to faint. "Magetic use TELEKINESIS!" (If you remember telekinesis was the attack that allows Magetic to call for the closest help near it.) Then she fainted. 

RUMBLE! RUMBLE! Then all was still and quiet. HA! HA! HA! Laughed Team Rocket and Koga. "Did you honestly think that that would help you?" asked Butch. "YEAH!" Snickered Sid and Katy. BOOOOOM! The test room door exploded! Out came 20 or so Clefairy! First they waved their fingers at the fainted Magetic. She felt the life poor back into her as she popped up. The Clefairy started waving their fingers again. This time they all produced a giant Fire Blast! 

This produced a problem. The Muk that took up half the room caught fire. Then he turned white! "Rhydon put out the flames with surf hurry!" shouted Zero 4 with real fear on his face. The flames were put out but Muk shined even brighter! 'UH OH.' The brave policeman thought. "HE'S GONNA BLOW!" yelled the policeman. "MAGETIC SUPER TELEPORT NOW!" Shouted Matt. Just when Muk exploded everyone felt his bodies leaving the ground. When they all came to they where all on the other side of Moon Crossing Bridge. 

"What about the other Rockets?" asked Matt with real fear. "I told them all to evacuate after me Koga and the Rocket's here came to battle you." Explained Zero 4 calmly. "Good." Said Trey. Zero 4 and Koga released all their Pokemon fully healed! Zero 4 stepped forward. "Matt, you see all are Pokemon here, We could easily take you your friend here and the police and dump you all in the river over there behind us." Zero 4 said "But instead of killing you and taking the Clefairy with us, we shall let you and your friends live and keep the Clefairy." "But… started in Koga when Zero 4 gave him a bloody nose. "You risked your life in saving ours who probably don't even deserve to be saved." "So thanks." Zero 4 shook Matt's hand. "If you're ever in the neighborhood give me a call, I live in Junjian City." Team Rocket, Zero 4, and Koga hopped on to the surfing Rhydon and jumped into the river following the 7 mile drop first. 

"Hold on before we part." It was the brave policeman. "My name's Jarrod give me call if you're ever in trouble." He too shook Matt's hand. Then him and the rest of the police took the Clefairy and walked off in the distance.

Matt called out his Ivysaur. With the translator on Matt talked to it. "Yo, good job back in there Ivysaur." Congratulated Matt. (Thanks it was what any Pokemon would have done.) "Well anyway you need a name, I would have given you one earlier but just forgot." (Yaw you did.) "So how about Solar?" (Sounds good to me!) "Solar it is then." Matt called out his other 2 Pokemon, as did Trey with Hitmonchop.

So Matt Trey and their amazing Pokemon walked on the route towards Cerulean City. When all of a sudden… RING! RING! Trey picked up his phone from the ground where he had dropped it. "Hello?" After 30 seconds he hung up. "It was Josh, he said as soon as we got to Cerulean he would kill us." Laughed Trey. "HEY JARROD!" was all Matt had to say.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Part 5

Matt Pokemon Prodigy Part V ****

Matt Pokemon Prodigy Part V

Author's notes: Pokemon and related stuff belong to Nintendo, Gamefreak, etc. 1995-2001. But Matt Xcite, the name Jiygas, Shinzuru, Hitmontop, fire breathing Squirtle belong to me. I'd like to know what anyone thinks, [star_saber@hotmail.com][1]**. I warn you there's a lot of Matt2K1 bashing. heh heh : ). **

Chapter 15: The Sorrowful Battle

Someplace unknown…

"What, who's there." The voice belonged to a female. Silence. "Answer me NOW!" Still more silence. "You leave me no choice then." "Come out, Kadabra!" Kadabra! "Kadabra Flash!" As the light was lighting up the room… "Marvel, Hypnosis!" yelled the other voice, this time a male. "Huh?" "What's going on?" The female was asking into the nothingness. "Marvel, Mind Control!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The woman screamed, but it would not matter. The woman with long, dark, green hair, and tall black boots was knocked out. The two people were so far away from any help that her scream went unnoticed. "This was easier than I thought." The male recalled Marvel, and the woman's Kadabra. As the male picked the woman up to carry her, he wondered how he had ever gotten involved in this work. He enjoyed carrying pretty women and all… : ) But he was siding on the wrong side, and he knew it. The male carrying the woman limped away on his apparent limp leg.

Two weeks earlier…

"Josh, um, I had NOTHING to do with you being flown to Goldenrod City!" "HONEST!" "I DON'T BELIEVE THAT FOR A SECOND, TREY!" (This was Josh who was yelling at Trey for something that happened in Part IV.) "Calm down Josh!" pleaded Matt. It took nearly two hours for this to happen… Finally after all this babbling we find Matt, Trey, and Josh in front of the Cerulean City Pokemon Center.

As the companions walk into the Poke` Center, they hear a familiar voice coming from inside. "What do you mean the Chansey's are missing?" It was Matt2K! "Matt2K!" exclaimed Matt in shock. "Hue, OH! It's that loser Matt Xcite!" Matt2K, still the stuck-up snob that he was. "WRONGO!" "I'm now known as Matt2K1!" So he has a name worse than before now. No big deal anyway. 

"Matt Xcite, I challenge you to a 3-on-3 Pokemon Battle!" Matt2K1 challenged. "Please boys take this outside." Matt calmly walked outside. Trey was on a cell phone in another room. Josh was talking to his Pokemon Sonic the Vulpix and his Eevee Kengy. Matt faced Matt2K1 about 30 feet from the Poke Center, in a clear, flat, area. "Let's begin POKEBALL GO!"

Matt2K1 launched the first Pokeball. FEEEEEEARRROOOOOOW! Out came a tough looking Fearow! Let's go Sting! Matt took out his scouter. "Vegeta you know the drill. "BEEDRILL, 520.1" "FEAROW, 534.6" 'Crud, he had the advantage.' "Fearow, time for the fury attack!" FEARROW! (He 's gonna get it!) "Sting Double Team!" BEEEE! (SMART!) "Your Beedrill is cocky." "Look whose talking, Mr. King of the World!" While the two Matt's were talking Fearow had just drilled the lights out of Sting. "HUH! Sting return." "HAHAHAHA! You was distracted by your own ignorance!" "SHUT UP!" 'Stupid, cocky, pain in the a-' "HURRY UP!" 'I'll hurry when you drop dead.' (Author's note: whenever you see 'shsgjdskk' or such it means what a person is thinking, thanks : ) 

Just then Joe Smoe ran in. "Whoa, baby, (Smoe is an Austin Powers freak.)" "I think I walked in on a battlefield!" "Hey you, you look familiar." Josh walked in. "Yeah, I kinda lost to you in Pewter." "Well if you're a friend of Matt's you're mine also, but if you're a friend of Matt2K1 I suggest you run now." "I'M NO LOSER! LIKE THAT SORRY PIECE OF CRAP!" "BUDDY!" "YEAH BABY YEAH!" "When's the wedding?" Matt2K1 was being a pain in the butt, again. "CUT THE CRAP YOU SORRY PILE OF CRAP!" Joe and Josh yelled simultaneously. Matt2K1 was blown 20 feet from this outburst. "ALL RIGHT NOW ALL OUT BATTLE EVERYONE!" This came from Matt!

"Huh?" Everyone was confused. Matt, Josh, Joe Smoe, Matt2K1, were standing in silence when the teen-flirt-king Trey Shinzuru walked out. "Hey what's going on?" Trey was kinda confused by the silence. "I mean Matt2K1 is here, and he never shuts up, so I'm worried about yawl." (As I said before a lot of Matt2K1 bashing.) "Are you crazy? All us battle, at once?" Matt2K1 looked a little worried. "All right!" Joe Smoe on the other hand was looking excited. Joe took his Pokedex Scouter 250 out, which he named Bob, (That loser off of Reboot.) "Joe calls Fireball!" Out came a particularly evil looking Charmeleon. Matt took his Pokedex Scouter 250 out, and attached it to his ear. "Vegeta, Pokemon description, and power level." "CHARMELEON, Unless it has the respect for his master it can become real dangerous. 670.3" "I'm not done yet." "Joe calls, Dragonheart!" Draaaaggg! It was a Dragonair! "DRAGONAIR, Dragon type, can control the weather has mythical powers. 657.2" "Awesome!" Matt, Trey, Josh, and Matt2K1 fall to the ground in disbelief. 

"If you're done it's my turn." Matt2K1 was gonna show off his 'great' Pokemon. But first he used a potion on his Fearow. FEEEEEEARRRROOOWW! Matt2K1 silently threw out a Butterfree. "BUTTERFREE, 620.0" Now Matt2K1 brought out his next Pokemon. "BELLSPROUT, 645.7" "And last but certainly not least, the one, the only, Coldfyre!" WAAAARRRRRTTTOORRTLLEEEEEE!!!!! "WARTORTLE, 698.2" "This Wartortle as Matt knows can breath fire." "Hence the name 'Coldfyre'." "HA HA HA!" 

"Enough talk, HITMONCHOP GO!" (Remember him, the Chan, Lee, Top, fusion?) "HITMONCHOP, 700.1" "Also Hypno!" "HYPNO, 673.6" "Is that all you got?" "I'll admit, those are some rare Pokemon. But you need more than two." This came from Matt2K1. "Hey guys I refuse to be in this battle." It came from Josh. "CHICKEN?" "No, but using Pokemon like this and you have no right to call yourself a trainer." There was a silence that fell over the group. "You're just chicken because you know I'll beat you, just like I did back in Pewter." This surprisingly came from Matt! 'What am I saying? I would never say things like that to him.' "Matt you are letting your anger beat the rest of you." And with that Josh walked in to the Pokemon Center. 

"GO MAGETIC!" "KADABRA, 621.4" "AND LAST MY MOST POWERFULLEST SOLAR!" "IVYSAUR, 693.9" Kadabra! (Let's kick but!) Ivy! (Yeah!) "Now, that the Pokemon are all here let's RUMBLE!" Magetic, Solar, double closeline attack!" Solar stretched one of his vines out and Magetic wrapped her spoon to it, causing the vine and spoon to glow purple. They collided the glowing vine into Fireball. CCHHHAAARRRRR! "Dragonair, Twister!" Dragonair! (Right!) A great big swirling tornado began to form right in the middle of the battlefield! "Hitmonchop, Hypno watch it!" The Twister was heading straight for them! 

On the other side of the battlefield, Matt2K1's Pokemon were heading in to attack Solar and Magetic, (The closeline had been broken.) "Fearow Butterfree GUST!" Now two more tornadoes had joined in! "Fireball, Ember!" The evil Charmeleon set Solar's back on fire! "Coldfyre, Typhoon Splash!" This set the fire out on Solar's back but caused Fireball to lose most of his flame!" "Fireball return!" The two Gusts and the Twister suddenly collided. In the explosion that followed, Hitmonchop was knocked out, as was the Bellsprout. Then something bad happened. The three separate tornadoes merged into one. But Matt was to intent on winning to notice. Magetic Metronome!" KAAAADABBRAA!! (DRAGON'S RAGE!!) Out from the ever-blackening sky a horrible tornado of water and energy came combining with the already huge tornado. 

Still nothing but winning was all that Matt thought about. ""Solar use this to your advantage, sleep powder!" Solar, who was starting to worry over his master's state of mind, nonetheless obeyed. The sleeping powder took care of Butterfree. "Return Butterfree." Fearow got took out by the scared Hypno. (By the way Hitmonchop and Bellsprout were returned.) "Dragonheart Ice beam Kadabra!" The Dragonair froze the unsuspecting Magetic solid. "WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU WAS MY FRIEND!" "RETURN MAGETIC!" Matt's anger was building and rising. "MATT XCITE, 500,000,000.0" Trey started laughing at Vegeta's joke. "NOT YOU TOO!" "SOLAR, MASS DESTRUCTION!" Solar then knew that his master was going insane. "SOLAR, DO IT!!!!" Ivy… (But…) "JUST DO IT!" Saur. (Okay.) 

First Solar received what little light was left in his flower. (The tornado was still standing in the middle of the battlefield.) Then, he let loose a powerful black beam into the sky. Then the beam came back down and hit Trey! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"NO TREEEEEEEEY!!!!!!" Next the explosion from the tornadoes knocking all Pokemon and humans unconcise. 

Later…

"Where am I?" This weak reply came from Matt. "Finally one of them is awake." "huh?" "I'm Nurse Joy." Matt's vision became clearer. "I know that." "Well that's good." "What do you mean?" "Well some of the patients have regained conciseness from time to time." "Do you mean someone doesn't remember?" "Well yes," "Who?!?!" "Josh…" "What! But he was inside, wasn't he?" "I guess you was knocked out before the 'move'." "huh?" "You see, those tornadoes of yawls caused a great big explosion." "What are you talking about?" "We are in Vermilion City." "WHAT!!" "Yes its true." "How long have I been unconcise?" "One week." "A WEEK!" 'Mom always hated it when I overslept.' "Wait, how is everyone else?" "Do you really want to know?" "Yes." "Josh has amnesia, we think temporarily." "The Pokemon are fine." "Matt2K1 is in serious condition, as is Joe Smoe." "Trey has a lot of bruises and a broken leg." "And me?' "You should consider yourself lucky, you only got some bruises." "LUCKY!?!" "I AM FAR FROM LUCKY!" "LUCKY, WHEN IT'S MY FAULT EVERYONE IS HERE!" "Calm down." Matt was crying hard now. "Oh god, what have I done?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

   [1]: mailto:star_saber@hotmail.com



	6. Part 6

Matt Pokemon Prodigy: Part VI ****

Matt Pokemon Prodigy: Part VI

****

Starsaber's notes: Everything original belongs to me. (Sorry for being so picky; ) Most of the characters in my story are friends of mine. So they all deserve credit too. Please talk to me at [star_saber@hotmail.com][1]**. This is my first real emotional sad story. Enjoy my story and tell me what you think. (There is another chapter to this story but it really doesn't belong with it. But it's still called Matt Pokemon Prodigy Part VII.)**

Chapter 16: Losing Reality

It had been two days since Matt had last regained conciseness. After hearing what had happened to his friends he just didn't feel like living. The night he heard what were the results of his madness, he had cried himself to sleep. Now two days later, he was well enough to leave the Pokemon Center in Vermilion. 

Matt was gonna just walk out and keep on going, but Nurse Joy stopped him. "Aren't you forgetting your Pokemon?" "They're not my Pokemon." He was lying all the way. "Those nice people let me borrow there's for that battle only." "My Pokemon are long gone." "Oh how sad!" "Before you leave come with me." He just followed her down the hall. Once a younge teen full of fire and spirit, he was now just a wondering lost soul. 

They arrived in a back room. It was the emergency/recovery room. In side was five clear glass sleeping chambers (the same as the ones on the show.) But inside the chambers was five Eevee's! "Here you and your friends may chose one each." "But Nurse Joy, don't they have owners?" "No, these four are strays." "And this one here," (She pointed to a smaller than usual Eevee. "Was abused by her owner then thrown in the streets by her owner." Nurse Joy then clinched her fist and appeared to grow real angry. "Here you take her." Pointing to the small abused female Eevee. "No, I couldn't." "But I insist, you and her both look like you've been through heck." 

"No, you don't understand." "I don't deserve to ever come in contact with Pokemon or humans ever again." Matt's voice had suddenly turned monotone. (Like Heero Yuy!) "What I did is unforgivable." "Hey, that doesn't mean you can't stay human." Nurse Joy was kinda upset. "I don't deserve their friendship." Matt was becoming cold. "Look then accept Eevee as a way of forgiveness." "Hn." "Listen, go back and get your backpack and come back for Eevee." Matt silently nodded then walked toward his room. "What a strange boy." 'Though I feel sorry for him.'

Once back in his room Matt emptied the contents of his blue backpack. Out came his Gameboy, French fry and chicken maker kit, Hawaiian Punch cans, cell phone, clothes etc. But also the mysterious item Joe Smoe had given him during his first battle with Matt2K1. It appeared to be a TM. Vegeta couldn't even tell him what the move inside was. After repacking his stuff he went back to find Nurse Joy.

"There you are I was starting to get worried about you." Coming from the relived Nurse Joy. "Sorry." "Here is your Eevee, and take good care of it." Matt looked down at the Pokeball in his hand. He could remember Josh's Eevee Kengy. "The other four Eevee's I shall give to each of your friends." "So these Eevee's are like friendship bearings." "Don't bother giving Josh one." "Why not?" "He already has one they would just fight." "That makes no difference." "They shall all receive one." "Alright suit yourself." "Goodbye Matt!" "Goodbye Nurse Joy." 'This is probably the last time we'll meet.' 'Or in this lifetime anyway.'

Matt started walking down the path. With full intention of killing himself. He thought back to earlier how Nurse Joy had given him Eevee. When he thought about Nurse Joy he had to think about Trey Shinzuru. Trey… who would always flirt with all pretty women. He even managed to get Pewter's Nurse Joy to go out with him on a date! Matt had to smile in spite of himself. But then he remembered the first time they had met.

_"Hitmonchop Quick Attack!" "Abra teleport!" CRASH! Hitmonchop had gone headfirst into a tree. _He could have been killed! But did he care, no! He had gone on asking about Dragonball Z! He had never even apologized! But instead asked him to join him on his journey. When they had sneaked in undercover in Team Rocket Trey had saved his butt countless times. And how did he repay him? By absolutely diddly squat! All Matt did in return for him was about kill him. All Trey did was laugh at Vegeta's joke, and Matt told his Ivysaur to do Mass Destruction and the evil black beam had landed straight on top of Trey.

Matt started crying as he ran faster and faster toward Vermilion Heights. Josh… Matt had first met the teen trainer at Pewter Gym. Josh who was the one who could have talked everyone out of the 'big' free for all battle. If only Matt had listened but instead he had called Josh nothing but a coward.

Joe Smoe… Joe was actually a friend from Matt's school. Still during the run-ins along their journeys He had been horrible to Joe. He pushed Joe to the limit as to call his Dragonair to use Twister. During the battle he had called his Charmeleon evil, when it was him himself who was the evil one.

Matt2K1… Matt thought for a second then started to laugh through his tears. 'Who cares about him he was a loser any ways.' Then Matt realized that his long time rival was indeed not the piece of crap he always thought about him as. When they were battling earlier before the giant battle Matt2K1 had taught him some valuable life lessons. Matt realized just how stubborn, stuck up, and bossy he really was. Matt then remembered how Matt2K1 had told his Wartortle to use Typhoon Splash on his Ivysaur. Matt's Ivysaur was on fire and might have died, but Matt just thought he was trying to win just like he was. 

"I can't take it anymore!" "I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" This outburst made the Pidgeys and other birds around him scatter in fear. "THAT'S RIGHT RUN! RUNAWAY! FAR AWAY!" "HA! HA! HA! HA!" He knew he was losing a grip on reality but who would care? Not him! 

Matt then arrived at Vermilion Heights. He saw his goal. About twenty feet ahead of him. As he walked towards the cliffs edge memories came flooding back through his head. Not the stuff about his journey but before that. Memories about his life. The joy and happiness he once felt. Birthdays, parties, friends, and families. All the stuff that was important to him. But he kept telling himself none of it mattered anymore. As he walked up to the edge he learned how Vermilion Heights had gotten its name. Matt was standing on a cliff a few hundred feet high. Down at the bottom the Ocean was waiting. When Matt was preparing to jump he remembered one last time all the pain and misery he had caused to his friends who probably hated him. With those last thoughts Matt jumped off the cliff.

The End… 

   [1]: mailto:star_saber@hotmail.com



	7. Part 7

Matt Pokemon Prodigy: Part VII ****

Matt Pokemon Prodigy: Part VII

Notes from Starsaber: I do not on Pokemon, it and all the licensed stuff that goes with it belong to their rightful owners. So please don't sue me. By the way, who in his or her right mind actually would sue someone for something like this? : ) Anything original like the names, belong to me. If anyone would be so kind as to actually use them please give me credit. Thanks for reading all this garbage. [**star_saber@hotmail.com**][1]**. **

****

Chapter 17: A New Adventure

"Dullsville." Sighed a discontented girl. (Maia.) (You were the one who wanted to go on this cruise.) "Yea, I know." Maia and her pet Eevee, Daylite. Are on a cruise/trainer boat that left Vermilion this morning. "The only good thing about this trip, so far, was meeting you, Daylite." (Yea.) 

It was a Tuesday. 'Yesterday I met Eevee.' 'Nurse Joy was hysterical about something.' 'For some reason she kept talking about the kid who was taking the blame for the rest of his friends.' 'Going on about how he didn't deserve to be friends with anyone.' 'He took one Eevee while the other four was supposed to go to his friends.' 'But it seems that one of this boy's friends already had an Eevee, so he couldn't keep one or something.' "Oh well, Daylite you got to come with me and that's all that really matters!" (Yes its true!) Eve!

From what Daylite had heard from his new friend and trainer. She had just turned 13 two weeks ago. So the law where she came from said she could only at that age become a trainer. Maia had little bit past shoulder dark purple hair. And deep purple blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and shorts. From what he had seen Maia was a kind, but determined person. She lived in Vermilion but that city had no real Pokemon professor. When Maia came by the Pokemon Center like she usually did, Nurse Joy had given him to her. Also Nurse Joy got her signed up as an official Pokemon trainer!

"Look!" "In the water, Daylite!" "It's a kid!" Maia was surprised and shocked. "Gotta hurry!" In seconds Maia had gotten a long piece of rope from her backpack. She tied one end around her and the other end around the rail of the ship. "Daylite watch out for things up here!" And with that Maia dove over the ship's rails and in to the water.

"Hey kid!" "Can you hear me!" Maia had reached the body of the boy floating in the water. She reached him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep him afloat. He seemed to be coughing a little bit. 'That's a good sign.' She thought to herself. "Hang on, I'll get out of here in a second." 'Oh great how do I get us back up to the ship?' 

"Daylite help!" Eevee? (What can I do?) "I don't know but do something!" Just then the rope that was holding Maia to the boat rail snapped! _SNAP!_ "OH NO!" Maia and the boy she was carrying were flung further out in the ocean. Then a rainbow light came from the distant ship.

Maia and the boy were floating in the air. They then started floating toward the deck of the ship where her Eevee was. When Maia and the boy landed she saw not an Eevee but an Espeon! "Daylite you evolved to rescue me!" Maia was overjoyed. "Hey, what's going on? Let go of me!" Maia realized she still had her arms around the boy. She quickly let go.

"Why did you save me?" The boy asked her. "It was the right thing to do." She replied. "I didn't ask for your help." "Look, here mister you would have died if it wasn't for me!" "Is it any of your business whether I died or not?" "Listen here I saved your life." "You're point being." Maia was shocked. Here she had saved this guy's life and he didn't even seem to care! His monotone voice gave her the creeps. But he seemed like a normal kid to her. Probably her age. He had brown hair and eyes.

The boy was very quiet. But she hung by him for a reason she didn't know. Probably to make sure he was okay. But he was boring. He didn't talk at all. Just stared out over the ocean. After about two hours of this he asked, "Where are we?" She was kinda surprised when he asked that question. And here she thought he couldn't talk. We are about 10 miles from Vermilion Port. His eyes widened a bit at that. But for just a second. Then they settled back to that intense stare that he used.

"Are you a Pokemon trainer?" She was trying to make conversation. He looked at her. "Once." He said in that no emotion monotone voice of his. "Do you still have any Pokemon?" He gave her a death glare (ala Heero Yuy) then took his backpack off which by some miracle was still strapped to him. He reached in searched for a minute then pulled out a Pokeball. Mashing the button on it he released an Eevee. 

"Where did you get that Eevee?" "Why do you want to know." Daylite was talking to the boy's Eevee in Pokemon talk. "Did you get it from around here?" "Like in Vermilion City I mean." "No." "Oh." She suddenly realized she didn't know his name. "What's your name?" He gave her a startled look. But soon gained back control. "Any of your business." "No I just want to know something about you." "I no longer have a name." "That's real sad." "Then I shall call you Seimei, which means to give a name to, Nai, which means no." "That's Japanese." The boy replied. "Yes, Seimei Nai is Japanese." "Fine." 

"Your Eevee doesn't seem to like you." She pointed this out to Seimei. "This is the first time we've met." "Huh? Wait never mind." He put a scouter looking thing from Dragonball Z on his ear. Seimei then bent down to talk to his Eevee in a whisper. He must have the volume on his translation set real low so only him and the Eevee could hear each other. "What's your Eevee's name?" "Nitemare." "Wha?" "Nitemare." He repeated for her. "I heard you the first time." "Why a name like that?" "Why did you name your Pokemon Daylite?" "Because it suited the mood I was in at the moment and his." Seimei just nodded to her.

"Where does this boat let off at?" He asked her. "Pallet Town." She was lying to him to see how much he knew. "Pallet doesn't have a port." She was a little taken back by this. "How do you know that?" And as usual Seimei just looked at her. She sighed and said, "It stops at Junjian City." His eyes widened at this. "I can't go there." "Why?" He just gave her his death glare. "Fine, you just stick with me and we'll just go around the city." He nodded his acknowledgement to her.

Seimei walked over to one of the cabins on the deck labeled Hair Care and went in. She waited for him outside the cabin and two hours later he came out. His hair now looked more like the traditional anime style. He now had 4 long curls cover half his face, with the occasional spike in back. But with one quick hand swipe through his hair it looked like it did before. After showing her who he was he changed his hair back to his 'new' style. 

Daylite and Nitemare were chasing each other around the ship with the occasional bite of the tail. It then started to become night. Seimei seemed not to care. Around 12 o'clock they reached Junjian Port. They exited the ship together. Once they reached dry land, he led the way through a forest. She was surprised that he knew the way through. 'Guess he's been here before, and has a bad past here.' 

After walking for a mile through the forest she asked him where they would stop to sleep. "You have a sleeping bag don't you?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "This is really my second day on my own, and I forgot to pack a sleeping bag." It was true. The day before she had got a ticket to go on the cruise/trainer ship. She was so excited she forgot to pack a sleeping bag. "Here you use mine." And with that he took a bag out of that big backpack of his. Inside was a sleeping bag. "What about you?" She asked him, surprised at his kindness to her. "I'll sleep in this tree." With that he climbed up a tree and fell asleep.

When Maia awoke the next morning she couldn't figure out why she wasn't in her room. Then she remembered, getting Eevee, the cruise, and the kid, Eevee evolving into Espeon, Seimei, and finally Junjian. She looked in the tree and around her for Seimei but couldn't find him. Then she noticed tapped to the tree, gone for supplies back soon. She sighed. He scared her to death. She wondered what she was doing hanging around him. Then she realized she was protecting him. From what? Why? She couldn't answer her own questions.

According to the watch on her backpack it was 9:37 a.m. A little while later Seimei walked up behind her. She jumped, startled, then calmed down after seeing whom it was. He nodded to her. "What did you get?" She asked him. "Week worth of food, a watch for both of us, a sleeping bag for you, more Poke balls, potions, antidotes, Poke food, the essentials." He handed her a watch, and a purple sleeping bag. "Thank you, I really mean it." He just grunted. "Where did you get the money?" He grunted again, but answered. "I got enough money to last a while." "Oh."

"We should continue on our journey." He looked questioningly at her. "Yes, we need to continue our journey." She added with a smile. He still had the monotone voice and the cold eyes but at least he was human. He cared enough to let her use his sleeping bag while slept in a tree. 

Around 10 o' clock they had reached Route 3. Walking through the forest they let their Pokemon walk freely. Daylite and Nitemare got along great. At 10:45 they heard noises in the trees and bushes around them. Maia paid no attention but she noticed that Seimei did. After a little while they were approached by five people. They were dressed in all black with black caps concealing their faces. Plus they had a dark red R on their shirts. 

"Give us all your Pokemon and your money!" "You must be joking!" Maia said shocked. "No, they mean what they say." Seimei muttered real low to her. "Well not without a fight!" "Come on Seimei!" Then Seimei's Nitemare evolved into an Umbreon! "Ha Ha Ha!" "That doesn't scare us!" Snickered the obnoxious thieves. They released all sorts of poisonous Pokemon from their Poke balls. The battle was on!

The thieves all attacked Daylite. "Help Seimei!" "I can't fight in Pokemon battles." But fortunately Nitemare could. Together they released a Confusion attack that knocked out half the thieves Pokemon. Still there was over 10 left. They battle was over in 10 minutes. Maia and Seimei had lost.

"Now little girl, hand us over your money." "NO!" "Alright we'll just take your Pokemon instead." The thief captured Maia's and Seimei's Pokemon with ease. Holding the two Poke balls in his hand the thief taunted her and Seimei. Maia couldn't take it. She charged right into the thief. "Give those back!" "What cha gonna do about it?" The arrogant punk caught her in a headlock.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Maia was sick of this. "Let her go." Maia was kinda surprised to see him stand up for her. "Ah, trying to protect your girlfriend?" He said mockingly. Then a loud shot rang out. "AAHHHHHH!!" "THE LITTLE JERK SHOT ME!" The thieves all gasped. Seimei was holding a gun in his hand! The guy that was holding Maia let go and dropped the Poke balls. "Let's get out of here!" With that the thieves all turned tail and ran.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with a hint of kindness in his voice. She realized she was panting. "Yea, I'm okay." "Thank you Seimei." "You saved my life." She was very grateful to him. "Don't mention it." "I merely returned the favor." With that he released the Pokemon from their captive Poke balls. "Are you guys okay." She asked. (Yes we're fine, but what happened?) "Seimei saved us all." The Pokemon hugged (?) Seimei before returning to their rightful Poke balls. 

"By the way, where did you get that gun?" She asked him a little uneasily. He grunted and gave the smallest possiblest trace of a smile. "Why did I even bother?" "I might as well ask a rock." With that they continued their walk through the forest. As dawn came they looked up into the sky. In the sky they saw two rainbow colored birds flying into the sun. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N The next story shall begin Book 2 in my Prodigy Trainers saga. Book 2 is called Master's of Pokemon. This is really kinda a prologue to Book 2. Thanks.

   [1]: mailto:star_saber@hotmail.com



End file.
